


Come Softly To Me

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Series: Not Without My Muse [7]
Category: blue bloods
Genre: Cute, Danny and Linda, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Linda O’Shea, Love, Pancakes, Sneaking In, bad dream, fiances, lindanny, pure fluff and sweetness, she’s not a Reagan yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: Danny’s back from his tour for some much needed rest and relaxation, but when sleeping proves difficult, he can only think of one person who can relax him
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Series: Not Without My Muse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017271
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Come Softly To Me

Danny gasps as he bolts straight up in bed, swallowing slowly as he starts to realize where he is. He sighs, annoyed, rubbing his hands over his face. That's the fifth damn nightmare since he's been back. He reaches for his water and takes calming gulps, his heart racing. 

Danny knows one person who he can call, who will come without hesitation. "Come on... pick up."

*************

Linda groans as the phone rings in her apartment. She closes her eyes, hoping the person calling will give up. Once it's clear the person isn't going to give up, she blindly reaches for the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

There is a long pause before Linda answers, "it's two in the morning, sir. You're gonna have to give me more than that."

"It's Danny."

Around a yawn, she asks, "Danny who?"

"Reagan... your fiancé."

"My fiancé.... Danny?"

"Yes," Danny sighs annoyed, "it's me."

"You've been crying," Linda sits up, worried about her fiancé. 

"Can you come over? I know it's late, but I can get you, and-"

"No, I'm coming. I'll be there in an hour, at most. Okay? I'm coming."

Quickly, Linda throws an overnight bag together, praying Danny is okay. "He must be in really bad shape in order to call me..."

***********

Linda uses her key to get in the Reagan house; she makes sure she locks up after entrance. Quietly, she pads up the stairs to Danny's door. Just as quietly, she knocks and lets herself inside. 

"Linda?" Danny sits up, his eyes well adjusted to the dark by now. 

"Yeah, babe. It's me," she plunks her bag on the floor and tosses her coat to the chair. Crawling beneath the covers next to him, she asks, "what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"You don't need to worry about it," Danny answers after a while, holding her tightly against his chest. 

"Danny, I can hear your heart beating like rapid. You call me in the middle of the night, crying and asking me to come over, and when I do, you say you're fine." Linda pushes herself up on her elbows, looking her fiancé in the face. "I'm stronger than you think, Danny. What's wrong?"

He pauses for a while before confessing, "it was another stupid nightmare.... I'm twenty one, way too old to go running and crying to Mom and Dad."

"So you come to me?"

Danny sits up, causing Linda to roll over and sit as well. He sounds offended when he tells her, "you don't have to be here. You can go." 

"No, honey, I'm not mad. I was just asking because you could talk to Joe or Erin or even Jamie."

"Jamie's eleven, he won't understand."

"That kid's wise beyond his years. He'll understand. And so would Joe and Erin."

"I don't want to talk."

"Then what do you want?" Linda asks gently, putting a comforting hand on his upper arm. 

Letting out a shaky breath, Danny says quietly, "I guess I just need someone to hug."

She scoots closer to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his body. "I'm at your service." She kisses his cheek, "c'mon, let's lie down."

"You don't mind being here with a pathetic looney?"

"You're neither pathetic nor a looney." Linda says firmly, fitting snuggly against his chest. "And of course I don't mind coming here- I'm your fiancée. And just like it's your job to protect and love me, it's my job to protect and love you... I love you, and I can't wait to be your wife."

"I love you, too. You'll make a fantastic wife." Just being with Linda has set his mind at ease, which is one of many reasons he wants to marry her. 

"And you'll make a great husband.... let's get some sleep."

"Do you have clothes and stuff for the morning?" Danny wonders, forgetting the bag she brought with her. 

"Mhmm. I've got my clothes, a toothbrush, and a hairbrush."

"Good."

"Mhmm. Let's go to sleep, okay? Maybe you'll be able to sleep now that the nightmare is over."

"Hopefully."

Danny falls asleep with Linda in his arms, and much to his surprise, stays asleep until it's morning. 

**************

The smell of pancakes wakes Joe, who quickly gets out of bed for his favorite breakfast. Dressed in his pajamas, he walks into the kitchen, surprised to see the familiar blonde. "Oh. Hello, Linda. What're you doing here?"

Linda waves to him and smiles, chewing her pancake. "Danny called me last night."

"So you spent the night?"

"Mhmm," she sips her coffee. "Coffee's hot."

"Thanks." Joe looks at the pile of food on two plates. "What the hell is this?"

"Pancakes."

"These ain't pancakes!"

"Yeah, they are."

"Who made them?"

"Me."

"You? I thought you could cook."

"Look, I didn't have my fancy pancake maker. They're deformed pancakes!"

Skeptically, Joe picks one up and takes a little bite. "Mm, these are good!"

"Told ya," Linda shifts in her chair, smiling triumphantly. 

"Danny invited you over, where is he?"

"I think he went to get my bag."

Joe finally notices Linda's dressed, and not in pajamas. "When did you get in?"

"Around three."

"A.M.?"

"Well, it certainly wasn't three P.M."

Erin walks in at that moment, "I thought I heard your voice, Linda. Come to see Danny?"

"And you guys. Oh, I gotta call Brie. I told her I'd help her back for her trip back home."

"Is she leaving the state?" 

"Just for Christmas break. She's seein' her folks."

"Shouldn't you see yours too?" Joe asks, not knowing how her folks treat her. He smiles as Danny comes in the kitchen, dressed, with Linda's bag.

"Thanks, and in answer to your question, Joe, no." She gives Danny a quick kiss and heads the the hall phone. 

"Are these pancakes?" Erin asks, pointing to the crumbs on the plate. 

"They're really good," Danny says, pouring another cup of coffee. "Nice and buttery."

"Aren't they supposed to be round?"

"Not necessarily. Where'd Linda go?"

"She's calling Brie," Joe responds, bringing the mug to his lips. "I hear Linda came over at three in the morning."

"What?" Erin sounds surprised, her head popping up from focusing on her breakfast. 

"I invited her over." Danny tells them simply. 

"At three in the morning?"

"Yes. Which only goes to show that she's the greatest. Who else would come over at three just to talk?"

"If you wanted to talk, why not use the phone?"

"Because I have to pay for the phone," Linda says, walking in the kitchen. "And every minute is like five bucks, so it was much more economical to come over here to talk."

"At three a.m.." Joe nods, not believing either of them. 

"If either of you say that one more time, I'll knock your teeth in." She looks at her watch, "I gotta go. I'll see you for lunch?" She points to Danny. 

"Definitely." He kisses her lovingly, receiving gagging sounds from his siblings.

Linda only rolls her eyes and heads for the front door, well aware that Danny is right behind her. She turns as she steps in front of the door. “You sure you’re alright?”

“I just have one thing to say,” Danny nods, smiling softly at her. 

“Oh? And what’s that?”

He pushes her short hair behind her ear, bringing her face towards his. With his lips a whisper away from hers, he says, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, and this is only the beginning,” Linda takes his hands in hers. “I’m your fiancée. I’ll sneak over here in the middle of the night in order to make sure you’re okay... imagine what I’ll do when I’m your wife!” She smiles widely and leaves him with those thoughts.

Danny shakes his head in good nature, turning to head up the stairs. Asking Linda to spend the rest of her life with him is easily the best decision he’s ever made.


End file.
